


The Answers We Don't Have and the Questions We Can't Ask

by VioletBarnes



Series: The Answers We Don't Have and the Questions We Can't Ask [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multi, Other, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Spoilers, Spoilers for "Wilford 'MOTHERLOVING' Warfstache", but not really more mentions of their deaths and the pain, spoilers for "Who Killed Markiplier?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Abe (the detective) and the District Attorney Reader talk years later about what happened in "Who Killed Markiplier?" Major Spoilers for both "Who Killed Markiplier?" and "Wilford 'MOTHERLOVING" Warfstache". Just a bit of a thing from what feels like my millionth re-watch of "Who Killed Markiplier?" and "Wilford 'MOTHERLOVING" Warfstache", as well as the new installment of "DAMIEN".





	The Answers We Don't Have and the Questions We Can't Ask

"Who are you? Wait... You're... NO! You can't be!" These words filtered through your mind as you tried to get your head to clear. Shaking your head, you pried your eyes open to look around and to see yourself sitting on a chair in a small room that had all the walls covered in photos and documents and blackboards filled with names and words. You heard a noise and looked ahead of you to see the detective from earlier standing in front of you. "You... you died!" You recognized his voice as the person who had been speaking earlier. 

"Hello?" You asked in a small and hoarse voice, surprised you were able to speak. You hadn't been able to since you'd arrived at that house. The evil inside of it had kept you from being able to speak. "Are you okay?"

"You're..." the detective started.

"Supposed to be dead... I know. But things are never as they seem, are they? Life needs a bit of madness, why should death be any different?" You said, echoing the colonel's words.

The Colonel/Warfy. "William, are you okay? I know everything's been topsy-turvy recently. Have you had a chance to rest yet? It's been a while since everything went down and you've been running for a long time. Damien and Celine are coming back. They've got a plan to stop Markiplier. You can help, just keep Abe safe and as sane as possible." You smiled. "And keep yourself safe. Will. We'll be back and everything will be okay. Don't worry."

\---------------Time skip------------------------

Darkiplier. "You killed our friends! You killed Damien, and Celine. You made William go insane! You killed me and shoved me in that mirror. You left me all alone in that house with no one to listen to but the house. That was your greatest mistake. You always thought that you were the best, didn't you? So full of yourself, with the house and what was in it on your side. Did you ever wonder why you died so soon after I arrived? Because you were no longer needed. The house had me to play the starring role, why would it need the sad little pawn anymore? That's you by the way. Ever wonder why it took my voice, since I arrived? I needed me to stay to not interfere to finish off your story, so I could be used instead. No more little Mark to interfere with it's plans. You should have stayed dead. Now, I'm going to make you suffer and keep you locked away for all eternity with no chance to escape and watch you slowly go insane, just like you made us suffer and William go insane. have fun in hell!"

Damien, sat there in the chair you had found yourself in earlier, gagged and squirming to get out. Abe and William nowhere to be found, safe away form the Dark in front of you.

"Celine and Damien don't know I'm alive yet, or as alive as the house makes you. But they will. I'll make sure and I'll fix this mess you made. I'll make everything better. Just you wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo, they make my day!!! More to come from this series.


End file.
